When Yugi had to clean his room
by Misura
Summary: Yugi tries to get Yami to help him clean his room, only Yami doesn't feel like it. [YamiYugi]


When Yugi had to clean his room

Warnings/notes : slightly weird, Yami/Yugi, hints at Seto/Joey, heavy flirting.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 20th july 2003, by Misura

**********

Yugi bounced into the Gameshop, tossing his school-bag in a corner with a big smile on his face. At last the long-awaited holidays had arrived ; six weeks no school!

Of course he wasn't going to spend all that time doing nothing either ; Yami and he had come up with a lot of things to do. Some of them were even educational. It would be lots of fun ; he was looking forward to it already.

"Grandfather! I'm home!" he called, somewhat guiltily picking up his abused bag of books again.

"Ah Yugi. Enjoyed your last day of school?" Of course the old man had noticed Yugi had hardly been able to eat or sit quiet that morning during breakfast due to his excitement. His grandson and Yami had been plotting their vacation together for weeks, after he had assured them he would be much more happier staying home on his own and enjoying his rest.

The Gameshop would close for the summerdays, which wasn't that much of a loss, since most of its customers would go on vacation out of town as well.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically in reply to his Grandfather's question. "It was fun, though I'll miss my friends a lot. Some of them stay home too, but most of them leave. Kaiba has managed to have Jou agree to spend all his six free weeks with him, on some tropical island."

They both chuckled ; Yugi and Kaiba had become rather good friends over time, and it had been a pleasant surprise to see Jou basking in attention for once. Yami had smugly declared he had always known the two would end up together but to Yugi it had come rather unexpectedly.

"Yami has been awaiting your return quite eagerly."

"I'll go tell him I'm home!" Yugi's face lit up at the thought of his darker half, as it always did, even after having been together as lovers for almost a year now.

His Grandfather chuckled again. It was good to see Yugi so happy. Before he vanished upstairs though, there was one thing he had to say to him.

"Yugi ... "

"Yes?"

"I know you hate to do it, but could you clean your room today or tomorrow? I mean, since you don't have any homework or school ... " His Grandfather's voice trailed off as Yugi's shoulders sagged.

"I'll ... do my best."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Only ... I can't keep doing it for you."

"Of course, Grandfather. I understand. I'll ask Yami to help me, maybe it won't take me so long that way." Yugi tried to sound cheerful, trying to convince himself it wouldn't be that bad.

Yami was very inventive ; perhaps he could even think of a way to make cleaning a room something fun and enjoyable to do.

*****

"What do you mean 'no, I won't help you'?" Yugi whined.

Yami shrugged. "Exactly what I said. Try to understand, hikari, I was a Pharaoh. Pharaohs don't clean their rooms ; they have people to do it for them."

"You could learn to." Yugi proposed hopefully.

"Why would I?" Yami retorted.

"So you could help me."

"I don't think that's a very good reason."

"Don't ... don't you love me?" Yugi gave him his best 'I'm a poor puppy and you just kicked me'-look. Yami tried not to let it get to him.

"Yugi ..."

"You don't love me anymore!" Yugi's lower lip started to tremble. 

Yami closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind and consider his options. 

He could agree to humor Yugi, but if anyone -especially a certain tomb-robber- ever found out he did, he'd never hear the end of it. 

Alternatively, he could refuse and spend the next few nights on the couch, instead of Yugi's bed, waiting for his hikari to 'forgive' him. That option wasn't very attractive either.

It seemed there was just no way he could win today ...

"Yami?"

... or perhaps there was. Wasn't it said an attack was the best defense after all?

"Do you truly believe I could ever cease loving you, Yugi?" he asked softly, capturing the smaller boy's eyes with his own. Yugi started to blush.

Yami smirked as he moved closer to his hikari, intent on dismissing any thought of cleaning from the smaller boy's mind, at least for the moment. He'd have to find something to do tomorrow, so that next time the subject entered Yugi's mind, he wouldn't be there, but that would be easy.

As easy as distracting a more-than-willing Yugi.

"Well? Do you? Is your self-confidence really that small?" Yami could feel his hikari's bodyheat now, knew Yugi could feel his too.

The close contact, even though both of them were stil dressed, narrowed Yugi's world down to Yami ; the way his eyes smoldered, the way his lips were asking to be kissed ...

Something fluttered at the back of his head, something important, but Yugi ignored it. What could be more pressing than to be close to the person he loved?

"Ya-mi!" He stretched out the name. "I love you."

Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's lightly, teasingly. "I love you too hikari."

He was draped across Yugi now, trailing butterfly-kisses all over his face. Yugi giggled, trying to get his yami to indulge in some more serious kisses, but Yami evaded him.

Yugi growled softly, sounding like an angry puppy, causing Yami to laugh softly.

"Something you want, Yugi?"

"No, nothing." Yugi sighed.

"In that case ... " Yami moved away, prompting Yugi to pull him back down. 

"You're always such a tease." Yugi pouted.

"But I always make true what I promise." Yami grinned. "Don't I?"

"Yesssss." Yugi hissed as Yami nuzzled his cheek. 

"So, have anything pressing to do the rest of this afternoon?" Yami asked huskily.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami rose, picking up Yugi in his arms, and headed for his hikari's room. Which he was *not* going to clean, though that thought wasn't really the first in his mind anymore.

Kicking the door closed behind him, he walked to the bed. Fortunately for the two of them Yugi's bed was large enough for both boys, since Yugi had had the habit to toss and turn a lot in his sleep, causing his Grandfather to buy him a bigger bed to prevent him from falling out.

When Yami was about halfway to the bed though, he tripped. Yugi's body was more or less blocking his sight on the floor so he hadn't seen it coming. He fell, trying to keep from landing on top of Yugi.

"Ouch!" Yugi glared at him accusingly. "I didn't know you were so clumsy, Yami."

Yami blinked. How could Yugi say it was *his* fault?

"I'm not! It's your fault, for letting this ... this thing wander around on the floor!" He pointed to the object in question. When he looked around though, he saw it was far from the only thing. Yugi's floor was littered with stuff, varying from clothes to Duel Monsters-cards.

Yugi pouted. "There's just too little room in my closet to keep all my stuff."

Yami rose, helping Yugi up too. He regarded his hikari sternly.

"You ought to clean your room to make sure this won't happen again next time. Until then, I will sleep on the couch. I have no wish to break my neck because you are so lazy!"

"What?!? You can't be serious!" Yugi wailed. "It'll take me hours!"

"Better get started right away then." Yami replied icily. "I'll leave for a walk now, so you won't be distracted by my presence."

Yugi muttered something Yami was reasonably sure he didn't mean, before he left the room.

~OWARI~


End file.
